projectwildcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Wildcat (Furfic)
'''Project Wildcat '''is a short-lived furfic series by crator, Avery Sune. It only lasted two chapters before being canceled due to lack of interest. Plot The series begins with the following narration; "In the year 2526, some time after the extinction of humans, the animals of the earth were transformed by a mysterious force making them move, talk, act and think like humans. These people are known as "Ani-sapien". No one knows how it happened weather it was intergalactic radiation or something else that brought this forth. What they DID know was that it happened. Along with the animals, plants became inelegant and insects began to change in to either fierce monsters or a new animal. Regardless of this, the sapiens rebuilt the destroyed societies to their former glory. Peace ruled throughout the land for 6000 years though little violence still remains...Those were glorious millenniums…Until recently…The year is 8526, a year filled with utopian cities and technology beyond your wildest dreams…But all was not well in this somewhat perfect land, for in New York City, they were constantly threatened by a once-beloved military weapons facility gone evil organization, Wolf Enterprises owned by the power-hungry new owner, Orson Anderson. But his most powerful meta-sapien, a young girl by the name of Claudia Miyadro fled from this organization in hopes of stopping them before the dream of a madman is fulfilled…This is the story of that special girl…The story of Project Wildcat!" It Begins In the opening narration of the, Molina says, "Peace…A word everyone knows yet at the same time everyone once knew…" She then introduces herself and her occupation. She then introduces her twin brother, Orson and his position as head of Los Angeles Wolf Enterprises, "Once a beloved military weapons facility, now Orson's organization bent on ruling the world..." We are then introduced to Terrance Jordan -an Alpha-Omega-Gamma pledge who hints a crush on her- who asks what she's doing. Molina snippily replies "Getting an education" She then turns the page on her book. Terrance then asks her what she's reading. Molina tells him that she is reading "A Pipedream by Robert Marinis" and leaves. After, Terrance calims that "She totally wants him", to which, Molina throws a blank Write-on Rod at his head which she lets him keep after he claims that he wouldn't return it. Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Orson performs a routine surprise inpection day. He arrives in the Meta-Sapien testing lab where he is greeted by Claudia Miyadro -The most powerful Meta-Sapien, oblivious to Orson's true intentions- who gives him a hug, then lets go after being reminded of his Germaphobia After a brief conversation, Orson leaves the room. Claudia then sighs and asks Snivels what it's like in "The outside world". Snivels tries to answer, but Claudia interrupts by complaining about not going beyond the Wolf Enterprises property. She then asks why she can't at least go into town and use what she was given from her alterations. Snivels replies, "I'm sure he has his Reasons". Claudia obliges with this answer and exits the room. While running to find Orson, Claudia notices his office door was open. Peeking inside, she sees Orson in a meeting with a group of Meta-Sapiens in hats trench coats. He apologizes for being late as he needed to be disinfected from Claudia's hug. As the meeting gets underway, Claudia grows concerned as they mention a plan of some sort. Orson then tells them that if she finds out about said plan, he would give her a brain transplant. Claudia tries to get away, but trips. She then confronts Orson asking him why he would think of such things. Orson then reminded her of him talking about his sister and his past about his childhood and that his father said he was a mistake, which he didn't tell Claudia until now. After telling a story about his father, Claudia attempts to reach Orson's kinder side by reiminding him of all the good things she did for him, to which Orson admits that a part of him died inside of him letting her go on with the teaching of the late founder He then proceeds to telling Claudia his plan. After, Claudia angrily vows to prevent his plans from coming into practice escapes from Wolf Enterprises. When she makes it into town that night, she takes a brief walk around before she was catagorized as a monster and run out of the city. She then runs off far from the city's boarders. Molina then begins the closing narration recaping what has happened and assures the readers that things will get better for her saying, "When you are as misunderstood as Claudia, it’s hard to find your place in the world. If you have good friends, it makes it easier to keep going on in life. She fled Los Angles that night looking for that place. This is where our story begins…" Little Lady in the Big Apple Claudia arrives in New York City the next day. In the opening narration, Molina discribes what happened to the world. Claudia then encounters Mindy Manybits, the local Queen Bee, telling a story to a gathering of other people their age. Claudia walks up to the gathering as two of the guys complain about Mindy talking about stuff they don't relate to. After explaining her situation, she instantly became the most popular girl in the local teen comunity. Being dethroned so fast, the imediate anger gave her the motif of becoming Claudia's rival. (More to come) Category:Project Wild Cat Category:Project Wild Cat Universe